Torturous Chimera
by Chyna Rose
Summary: The G-boys have faced many challenges in their lives. But nothing could prepare them for this.
1. Prologue

* * *

Torturous Chimera

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: While I don't own Gundum, I do own the Kids. E-mail me at Chynarose8@hotmail.com if you want to use them. Now for the number crunching: 2x1, 3x4, 5x6, 1-2, 4-3, 6-5-13, R-6, 1/R, 2/H, 3/C, 4/D, 5/S, 6/9, 13/11, 13/6. What does this all mean? Aside from being an algebraic nightmare, it means that there's yaoi, implied/perceived het, implied/perceived yaoi, and genetic contributions. I feel that it's only fair to warn you that this is one weird story. These kids (well most of them) scare me – and I'm the one who came up with them. But when you consider who's kids they are… If you find yourself getting squicked, back away from the computer, sit down with your head between your legs, take some nice deep breaths, and then hit the back button. Flames will be used in a psychology paper.

-----------------------------

Prologue

Lunar Base 5; Sea of Tears AC 197

_The Preventer known as Wind stalked silently through the corridors of the dark research facility. So far, he had found nothing to confirm that this place was what it was suspected to be. But then, he had only begun his search. **If** the information was correct, Wind would find what he was looking for._

They had, a week ago, gotten wind of a rumor about a lab that preformed unethical genetic experiments. This lab was rumored to have been in operation since before the Zodiac War (as the war in AC 195 had been dubbed. Exactly **why** it was dubbed that, and who was the first to do so, remains a mystery) yet it remained unheard of by any of the factions involved, which struck some of the Preventers as odd. If such a lab had truly existed, surly **someone would have heard of it before now. Yet due to the supposed nature of the alleged lab, it still had to be looked at. But just so be safe, they were also investigating the source of the rumor.**

The silence closed in on him ominously. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway; loud in his ears. Oh sure there were the sounds common to any lunar facility – the hum of computers, the whir of the ventilation system – but Wind had learned to tune that sort of white noise out. As he worked his way deeper into the complex, he kept his ears open for any change. He was listening for any sing that he wasn't alone. Aside from the fact that he was looking for living outcomes to genetic experiments, he also had to deal with the possibility that there were guards roaming around. So far, he was lucky that he met nothing.

Wind ducked into a nearby room in order to check it out. He hit pay dirt. The soundproof walls were lined with tanks and cages of all sizes. Each held a mystical beast that by all right should not exist; many were in bad condition to boot. He began transmitting what he was seeing to Preventer Headquarters. The rumor had been right. An animal that looked like a cross between a lizard, a snake, and a chicken stared at him. It's scales were dull, and it's feathers were missing. Its bones could be plainly seen.

Once he had gathered enough evidence, Wind continued on. He still had to locate the computer's mainframe. Now that the genetic experimentation had been confirmed, the scientists' notes had to be copied and then deleted from the lab's computers. Hopefully the data could be utilized to help deal with the results of the experimentation. The creatures, though monstrous in appearance, were the innocent victims here.

As he descended further into the bowls of the facility, he kept his guard up. There was still a chance that he could run into trouble, or more of the 'good doctor's' sad experiments. True, he didn't **have** to look for other experiments, but he felt he owed it to the creatures. If the group he had found was any indication…

He thought he heard a noise in one of the rooms he passed. Nothing much; maybe a muted thump. Wind frowned. He couldn't be sure he had heard anything, but he couldn't just ignore it on the basis that he might have imagined something. He didn't want to end up like Vinnie after all.

Upon opening the door, Wind was rendered speechless. None of his training, or what he had seen in the wars, had repaired him for the sight before him. Five children – little more than babies – stood huddled together in the middle of the room. On the floor lay the body of a man. Even from where he stood in the doorway, Wind could tell that the man was dead.

"Are you getting this?" Wind asked as he transmitted the horrific tableau before him. Ten small eyes watch him intensely. He knew that he had to get them out **now**; forget the computer.

He began to approach the children; intent on getting them the hell out of there. They watched him wearily. As he approached them, a black haired boy stepped in to block him. Wind stopped and waited. The boy obviously was trying to protect the other children from him. Before he could make any attempt to assure the children that he was not there to hurt him (as other adults apparently had been), one of the three girls (the smallest) put her hand on that of the boy; effectively holding him back. She then made her way over to Wind and silently asked him to pick her up. As Wind picked up the small girl, the other dropped their guard and surrounded him. It was time to go.

--------------------------------

Who are these kids?

Why were they locked away in that secret lab?

What was that thing in the cage? 

When will the G-boys make there appearance?

Why did I write something like this?

Find out this and in the next exciting chapter of Torturous Chimera

  


Well, how do you all like this? I would **really** appreciate feedback on this as this is really my first piece of Gundum Wing fanfic. 

* * *

I want to return now. 


	2. Congratulations! You’re a Dad

Torturous Chimera

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: While I don't own Gundum, I do own the Kids.  E-mail me at Chynarose8@hotmail.com if you want to use them. Now for the number crunching: 2x1, 3x4, 5x6, 1-2, 4-3, 6-5-13, R-6, 1/R, 2/H, 3/C, 4/D, 5/S, 6/9, 13/11, 13/6. What does this all mean? Aside from being an algebraic nightmare, it means that there's yaoi, implied/perceived het, implied/perceived yaoi, and genetic contributions. I feel that it's only fair to warn you that this is one weird story. These kids (well most of them) scare me – and I'm the one who came up with them. But when you consider who's kids they are… If you find yourself getting squicked, back away from the computer, sit down with your head between your legs, take some nice deep breaths, and then hit the back button. Flames will be used in a psychology paper.

----------------------------- 

Congratulations! You're a Dad

_Preventer Headquarters, Earth AC 197_

The five young former Gundum pilots sat quietly in the sterile meeting room. Well, quietly for the most part. Duo, being who he was, kept busy by entertaining himself – much to the displeasure of the other pilots. This was not all that unreasonable when you considered the fact that Duo's form of entertainment consisted of getting a 'rise' out of Heero. Personally, Wufei couldn't wait until the meeting got started or Heero and Duo got a room.

The meeting was running late. They had been waiting for nearly an hour. Duo had began his game after waiting only half that time. And given how intent Duo was in his sport, it wouldn't be much longer until Heero snapped. The fact that the meeting was running late was disturbing (even more so than the thought of Heero either strangling or fucking Duo right there on the conference table). It wasn't like Sally to run **this** late. It wasn't unusual for her to run five – ten – minutes late when she wasn't on a mission. She was a doctor after all. But her being over an hour late could only mean that something big had to have been going down.

Eventually, a very haggard Sally Po entered the room, preventing Heero from doing something violent. She acknowledged the five youths assembled, before making her way to the front of the room. Duo stopped teasing Heero as soon as he saw her, and sat down. The meeting started.

"Thank you all for coming," Sally said as she began, "I realize that you are probably wondering why I called this meeting. About a week ago, we received a tip about illegal and unethical genetic experiments. Two days ago, we preformed a raid on the laboratory. During the raid, we managed to retrieve five young children. After performing various tests, we were able to determine who their biological parents are."

"What's this got to do with us?" a confused Duo interrupted. Surely, with all the resources available to the Preventers, finding their parents or an orphanage that would take the kids in couldn't be **that** hard. And generally, all five ex-gundam pilots were called in when things got too hard for the Preventers to handle normally. Hell, it took a lot to get **two** of them assigned on the same mission.

"I was just getting to that Duo," Sally countered. She activated the viewing screen built into the room for such presentations; pointing out various bits of the data while she talked. "Unfortunately, we still have not been able to decode the original notes left by the scientist who created them. Most of what we were able to decipher had little to do with his experiments. In fact, most of it reads like a rather disjointed diary. Still, we were able to learn much through our own tests. As you can see, these are no ordinary children. They are the product of human gene splicing experimentation. Out of the five of them, we were able to determine eight separate DNA signatures. For the most part, these DNA signatures break down into combined pairs of two males. The exceptions being a partial brother/sister pair. They share the DNA signature of a biological father. The girl is the only one of the five to have a biological mother. The boy was created by splicing three separate male DNA signatures.

Another abnormality we found, was evidence of induced aging. Despite appearing to all be between two and four, none of the children are older than sixteen months. We are currently unable to determine exactly how that process was achieved. All we know is that this accelerated aging occurred during their incubation. It is too soon to tell if the induced aging will have an adverse effect on the children. As of now, the children are in relatively good health. They all show evidence of minor psychological damage, but that is to be expected given their unique circumstances. Yes Duo?"  
"There's something about this that you're not telling us, and I want to know what it is," He demanded, pointing at Sally.

"Shut up Maxwell. Sally has no reason to hide information about a mission from us," Wufei rebuked. 

"It's obvious that your girlfriend…" Duo sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wufei exploded, leaping out of his chair.

"Whatever you say Wu man. She's still hiding something. Hell, from the way she's talking, it's like the kids are ours and the CAPS is gonna interrogate us about it," Duo said with his hands thrown up in a 'no offence' manner.

"Actually Duo, I **was** just about to bring that up. Well, not the part about the Children and Animals Protection Service. It was thought best they didn't know about the children," Sally interrupted.

"No shit!" Duo nearly choked.

"Yes, and watch your language. As you know, before you can become an active Preventer, once accepted, you have to have your fingerprints, retinal scan, dental records, and a DNA sample entered into the agent database. This is done mainly for use in post-mortem identification. By cross-referencing Preventer files with the DNA samples we got from the children, we were able to determine that you are – for the most part at least – the biological fathers of these children."

The room fell silent as the ex-pilots took time to absorb what Sally had just said. They were fathers. Yet they had no conscious hand in it. They also had no idea **which** child was theirs, and who the other three 'DNA signatures' were. Sally waited for them to take her words in.

"Can we see them?" Quatre cautiously asked; breaking the silence. Sally gave a small sigh of relief. At least one of the ex-pilots was willing to accept the children.

"Of course," Sally replied. She had figured that the ex-pilots would want to see the children at some point. To that end, she had made arrangements with Zechs to bring them in when she asked.

After a brief pause, Zechs entered the conference room with the children in tow. The smallest one – a girl with long, white-blonde hair and searching eyes – was carried in Zech's arms. He also had a firm grip on a sullen little boy with messy chestnut hair and hard deep violet eyes. Another boy, this one with silky shoulder length black hair, stood stoically at Zech's side. Bring up the rear of the odd entourage (mostly hiding behind the former Lightning Count) was a pair of small girls. They had large, deep emerald eyes set in pale, cherubic faces that were framed by a mop of honey blonde hair. The clothing the children wore hung off their small frames.

"Injustice!" Wufei whispered harshly. He was the first to break the silence created by the entrance of the kids. He turned to face Sally with anger in his eyes, completely missing how tense Zechs got at the action. Zechs began to herd the kids out before Wufei could launch into his rant, which would most likely not be suitable for young kids.

"Who did this?" Wufei demanded of Sally, "Who is responsible for this… this… this travesty of justice?! They had no right – **no right** – to create children and then just neglect and mistreat them. Even that damnable, meddling Instructor H did not stoop so low as that! How **dare** they do such a heinous thing?! I swear on my honor that these cowardly curs will pay for what they did!"

"I assure you Wufei, that we are doing our best to locate those responsible. And when we find them, they **will** be appropriately punished for their crimes. But right now that's important. What **is** important, is figuring out what to do with the children. It wouldn't be fair to keep them locked up in a lab."

"I will not be so dishonorable as to abandon my child. I will take on the responsibility of caring for my child," Wufei grumbled as he sat back down.

"Same goes for me. I'm not about to let my kid get shunted off to some orphanage. Not while I'm still alive and kicking. And I'm sure Heero wouldn't let that happen either," Duo said; leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Hn," Heero said. Sally couldn't tell whether or not he agreed with Duo.

"I have to agree with the others. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I refused to take care of a child offered into my care. Even if they weren't related to me. And I **know** that Trowa couldn't turn his back on family. But I have one question. Which child is whose?" Quatre asked, bringing up the question that was on all of the ex-pilots' minds.


End file.
